<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Location by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785552">Location</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke and Vanessa heat things up one rainy night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Location</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is it hot enough?" Vanessa asked as she watched Brooke sip her peppermint tea.</p><p>"It's perfect." Vanessa smiled and made a cup for herself before sitting back down on the couch with Brooke. They sipped their tea in silence before Vanessa gave Brooke a look. Brooke looked at her and giggled.</p><p>"What?" Vanessa licked her lips and put her mug down, scooting closer to her wife.</p><p>"You look really fucking sexy tonight." Brooke rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, flannel pants and a t-shirt are sooo sexy."</p><p>"But you're not that plain underneath all that are you?" Brooke swallowed, Vanessa's gaze becoming deeper. She'd changed into lingerie before putting on her pajamas, knowing she was gonna get some pussy later but she didn't know Vanessa saw her.</p><p>"How about we go upstairs?" Brooke suggested and Vanessa slowly nodded as she stood up. When they got up to their room, Brooke didn't have a chance to take off her slippers before Vanessa was kissing her.</p><p>"Woah," Brooke said shakily and with a smile, taken a little aback but liking Vanessa's enthusiasm.</p><p>"Clothes off, now." Brooke complied immediately, kicking off her slippers before pulling down her pants and taking off her t-shirt. Underneath was a cherry red, lacy teddy that accentuated her perfect breasts and ass. Vanessa's mouth watered at the sight and she pushed Brooke onto the bed. She spread her legs instinctively and Vanessa got on the bed too, standing up on her knees and taking Brooke's sightly figure in.</p><p>"Take that off. Wanna see all of you." Brooke nodded and took off the teddy, carelessly throwing it on the floor to be picked up later. Vanessa ran her hands up and down Brooke's thighs before leaning down and roughly kissing her, teeth clashing as she made contact with Brooke's lips. Vanessa sucked on Brooke's lower lip as she ran her hand through Brooke's long, silky blonde hair and yanked it back, giving her better access to her throat. Vanessa bite Brooke's neck, sucking a hickey into the milky white skin and making the tall girl squirm underneath her.</p><p>Suddenly, Vanessa stopped and got up to take off her clothes and when she returned to the bed, Brooke's chest was rapidly rising and falling and a trial of her juices were running down her asscheek. Vanessa smirked and wrapped her hands around Brooke's thighs and went down on her. Brooke's back arched and her toes curled as Vanessa worked her tongue on her and she left out a high pitched moan.</p><p>Vanessa lapped up all of Brooke's delicious juices before gliding her tongue into her tight entrance and licking up and down her folds. When she started sucking on Brooke's clit, Brooke cried out and threw her head against the pillow and she was squirting all into Vanessa's mouth. She swallowed it with ease and wiped her mouth off, wiping her hand on Brooke's thigh afterwards. Vanessa sat down next to Brooke and kissed her forehead, watching her breathing slow down and legs stop twitching with aftershocks. </p><p>"Think you can go for round two?" Brooke licked her lips and sucked in a breath as she nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, just give me a minute okay?"</p><p>"Take as long as you need." Brooke got up and stretched and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were heavy lidded; she was totally fucked out. She took a deep breath and dried her face before heading back out to the bedroom, and Vanessa was on the bed casually masturbating with a small vibrator as she looked at her phone. Brooke cleared her throat and Vanessa looked up at her, not stopping.</p><p>"So this is round two?" Vanessa turned the vibrator off and wrapped her lips around it, 'cleaning' it before putting in on the nightstand.</p><p>"Nope. You're gonna scissor me." Brooke shot Vanessa a confused look; she'd never topped before and she didn't know if she would be any good at it.</p><p>"Oh, okay..." Vanessa got comfortable on her back and spread her legs as Brooke got on her knees in front of her. She swung one leg over Vanessa's leg and kept the other in the middle of them and she struggled a little bit to get into a good position but she got there nonetheless. </p><p>"You can move now babe." Vanessa reminded Brooke and Brooke giggled.</p><p>"Right, sorry." Vanessa smiled and grabbed hold of Brooke's arms as she started thrusting against Vanessa.</p><p>"Oh fuck," Vanessa moaned as soon as their wet, swollen pussies touched. Brooke anchored herself against the pillow underneath Vanessa and flicked her hips back and forth, gaining a steady pace the two were enjoying.</p><p>"C-can you go faster?" Vanessa asked, voice merely a whisper. Brooke nodded and rolled her hips faster, eliciting a whine from Vanessa. She dug her nails into Brooke's pale arms and looked deep into her eyes.</p><p>"Brooke Lynn..." When Vanessa said Brooke's full name in such a low, seductive tone, it made her lose it. And this time was no different. Brooke squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth together as she came, and she felt Vanessa's pussy throbbing and pulsing beneath hers. After a few more thrusts, Brooke got off of Vanessa and lied down next to her.</p><p>"Was that okay?" Vanessa wiped sweat off her forehead and nodded.</p><p>"That was fucking great." Brooke smiled and kissed Vanessa's cheek.</p><p>"Should we go for round three?" Brooke asked and Vanessa smirked.</p><p>"You know it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>